


A Hauntingly Good Plan

by Babey_blue



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Chirping, Chirping as Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Jack is not, Locked in Closet, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Oblivious Jack Zimmermann, Pining, The haus ghosts haunt jack and bitty into getting together, bitty is a skeptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: The Haus Ghosts, Mandy and Jenny, get tired of Jack and Bitty flirting with each other and decide to take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	A Hauntingly Good Plan

Bitty doesn't believe in ghosts, although with all those southern ghost stories, maybe he should, but he doesn't. So, of course, he scoffs when Holster and Ransom tell him about the Haus Ghosts, Mandy and Jenny. 

"I scoffed when I heard too," Ransom said, face serious, "but that must've offended them, because now they haunt me." 

He rolled his eyes. "Lord, no one ever told me hockey players would be so dramatic." 

"Who's dramatic?" Asked Jack, who had just come in from a late run. 

"Jack, tell Bitty about the Haus Ghosts." Holster shouted from the couch. 

"Holster there's no need to shout." He bemoaned. 

Jack let out a small laugh, the kind that had Bitty's heart in his throat. The kind that made him speechless. Lord knows what a full laugh would do to him. 

"Unfortunately Bits," the older man stated, "the Haus Ghosts are real. I've heard them." 

He smacked Jack on the shoulder. "Now y'all are just trying to scare me." 

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Ransom told him with a frown. 

"I'm taking pie privileges from each of you." He said, laughing. 

Jack gave Bitty big blue puppy dog eyes. "Even me Bits?"

And  _ gosh,  _ didn't that just make his heart swell. 

"You can be exempt this  _ one  _ time, but don't you go pushing my buttons Jack Zimmermann." 

The captain grinned. "Yes sir." 

***

There were many things about Eric Bottle that Jack found endearing. 

The Beyoncé, for instance, no matter how strange it was, had become a staple in the Haus. It became a sign that Bitty was home and happy, which made the team happy, which made Jack happy. 

Another thing was the smell of pie. When there was pie, there was Bitty, grinning and covered in flour, (which he found to be the cutest sight in the world), ready to give him the first slice. Captain privileges, is what he'd told Jack. 

He liked to pretend it was because he was Bitty's favorite. 

Mostly, it was just him. Bitty had become Jack's second favorite thing in the world. His smile and his laugh. His face when he was covered in flour or scolding the team. Just...Bitty. 

***

Mandy and Jenny sighed as they looked at the obviously pining men. Even they could see that they loved each other, and they were dead. 

So, they figured they could leave Ransom(and his ass) alone long enough to get Jack and Bitty together. 

Or at least try, since it wouldn't be easy. Hockey players were some of the most stubborn and oblivious people on earth. 

***

It started off small at first. Strong breezes in the Haus, blowing him towards Jack. Doors slamming behind them. 

It wasn't until the third day that he went to Holster and Ransom, worried. 

"Boys," he said, wringing his hands nervously, "have you been messing with me lately?" 

Holster shook his head. "Nope. We're too busy trying to win back the pie privileges you graciously gave Jack back." 

"Oh dear. That can't be good." He murmured to himself. 

"Why? What's the problem Bitty?" Ransom questioned. 

"Either one of the boys is messing with me or I'm being haunted." 

The pair of d-men broke into a wide grin. "We  _ told  _ you they were real! In your  _ face,  _ Bittle!" 

He sighed. "Well, how do I get  _ rid  _ of them?" 

"You don't," Ransom said solemnly, "they just move on to someone else after a while." 

"Great. I'm being haunted by two ghosts that want to take every opportunity to lock me in a room with Jack." 

"Wait," Holster said, "they want to do what?" 

"Lock me in a room with Jack!" He exclaimed. "It's happened all week!" 

They both started laughing, leaving Bitty to walk into the kitchen, huffing. 

Leaving him to run straight into Jack. 

"What's got those two laughing?" He asked, grinning down at Bitty. 

He stared at the grin for a moment, brain short circuiting before he answered. "I'm being haunted and they think it's  _ hilarious."  _

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Bitty, I'm sure it's nothing." 

"Well, even if it is something,  _ I'm _ going to bake a pie regardless, and you're welcome to help me with it." 

Jack bumped his arm against Bitty's, smiling lightly. "Sounds good." 

***

The two girls smiled at each other as they watched Jack and Bitty flirt. Their plan was working, all they needed was one more little push. 

And they had the perfect plan for that. 

***

Bitty had asked for Jack's help in the hall closet, when the door shut behind them and locked. 

"Bits," he'd said gently, "did you close the door?" 

"No. I think it's locked." 

Bitty wanted to curl in on himself, the  _ last  _ thing he needed was to be locked in a closet with Jack. Being that close to the man he had feelings for was bound to end in disaster. 

"Bits, Bitty, are you okay?" Jack was looking down at him, concern in those big blue eyes. 

He nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'm just trapped in a closet with no one in the Haus to help us out." 

"Right. You're not claustrophobic are you?" 

"Oh sweetheart, I'll be fine. But what about you?" 

***

_ Sweetheart.  _ Jack had heard Bitty say the word multiple times to various members of the team, but never to him. His heart beat fast at the words. 

"Yeah, I-I'm good." 

His eyes were zeroed in on Bitty's mouth, all soft and tempting. Being so close to him was driving him a little mad. 

"You know," Bitty started, in the rambling way of his, "this isn't so bad. It means we can bond more. Not that being locked in the closet is good, or bad. But it could be worse-" 

_ God,  _ he couldn't stand it anymore. 

He leaned down and kissed him. Right on the mouth, silencing the sentences that were leaving the southern boys mouth. 

Jack had had many kisses in his life, but none of them were as breathtaking as kissing Eric Bittle. 

When he pulled away, Bitty swooned. 

"Oh Lord, did that just happen?" 

"Look Bits, I like you. I've just been terrified to say it or maybe I hoped you would pick up on it, but you are the most  _ oblivious  _ man I've met." 

" _ I'm  _ oblivious? Jack Laurent Zimmermann, I've been flirting with you this entire time." 

Jack blanked. "What?" 

"I like you too." 

And then the doors opened. Like something was waiting for them to say that. 

He looked at Bitty. "The Haus Ghosts?" 

"Haus Ghosts." 

***

"Bitty," Ransom whined, "the ghosts are haunting me again. What did you  _ do?"  _

He smirked, sharing a look with Jack. "Maybe they just got bored." 

  
  



End file.
